


Lavender Rose

by Azar_Matutine, Love_Dove_Lotus



Series: Flower Power Bitch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Apollone Actually Wrote A Bunch Of This With Me, Character's name spelled Hari, Cute Animal Characters, Don't Ask, F/F, F/M, Fae Dudley Dursley, Fae Harry Potter, Fae Lily Evans, Fae Petunia Dursley, Family Fluff, Gonna be honest here, Good Parent Petunia, Hufflepuff Dudley, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Jareth/Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Multi, Not As Much As Canon, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Spider Demon Blaise, True Mates, Veela Draco Malfoy, Wizards Being Stupid, Yes That Needed To Be A Tag, cause fuck canon, cause i can, cause why not, little bit of mystery, love them so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar_Matutine/pseuds/Azar_Matutine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Dove_Lotus/pseuds/Love_Dove_Lotus
Summary: As Hari and Dudley Take their first steps into the wizarding world different Factions begin to stir, Desiring their power.One thing they didn't account for; These boys weren't raised for servitude.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Hermione Granger-Platonic, Harry Potter/?, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jareth/Sarah Williams-Hinted at, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Flower Power Bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937812
Comments: 38
Kudos: 120





	1. In Which Two Fae Board A Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so were back, Yay. No promises on as constant an update schedule as the last fic but I'll try. For Lavender the goal will be to update every two weeks on Thursday. We'll try to keep to that but sometimes life gets in the way. Anyway were back with a brand new adventure with the tiny Fae's, Enjoy!

Hari looked back at where his Mum was standing next to Uncle Remus, one arm wrapped around her own waist the other worriedly tugging on one of her curls. Remus seemed to be talking to her but there was no way, even with his Fae abilities, Hari would’ve been able to hear them over the din of platform 9 3 4 .

Her shoulders dropped though, losing that tightly restrained tension so Hari took a deep breath and climbed onto the crimson steam engine. He trailed nervously after his cousin who walked purposely down the isle of the compartments. The train smelled vaguely of motor oil and sweat, with students milling around in the hallways, sitting against the walls and chatting absently, Hari's eyes locking on each clutter of green-tied students.

As they passed one such compartment a flash of brilliant platinum hair caught his eye. With a start, he spun to peer through the cloudy glass. With a gasp of delight, he grabbed Dudley's arm before he could continue his stalk down the train.

“It’s Draco, lets go sit with him,” he cried in delight while tugging his cousin to the compartment door. With a bright smile lighting up his heart-shaped face and stretching out his array of freckles, he gleefully pulled open the compartment door. “Draco!” he shrieked as he tackled the boy back onto the plush seats lining the compartments, barely missing crushing Theo in the process. They thumped down right before the boys lap and he regarded them for a moment before returning to his book.

Draco squeaked and looked around for help, looking a mix between bewildered and vaguely threatened. Finding none, he sighed and awkwardly patted Hari’s back, “Yes, well, hello to you too Evans.”

“Evans?” Hari peered up at Draco, emerald eyes wide and a large pout on his lips,” you should call me Hari, we're friends.”

“Fine, Hari,” Draco compiled while looking away, not able to stand up to Hari’s pleading face. While he was looking away, Hari allowed a small, triumphant smirk to cross briefly before tightening his hold and squealing with glee. 

Dudley clucked his tongue at the pair, hefting his and his cousins trunks up to rest in the storage area.

“Hari, be careful or you’ll crush them,” Dudley said gently as he sat down next to the other boy in the compartment, “hello, Blaise.” 

“Hey, Dudley,” the Italian boy smirked as they both watched Hari scramble up and quickly check on the kittens tucked in the front pocket of his soft lavender hoodie, cooing when the two felines popped their heads out to chuff at him.

He smiled brightly, sitting criss cross on the seat as he drew them out to cuddle on his lap. They both purred, rubbing up against his fingers.

“You brought kittens, why not an owl, they’re much more practical?” Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow and slightly wrinkled nose.

“They chose me,” Hari said with a soft smile, gazing adoringly at his two small companions. “And how could I refuse? their so adorable,” he squealed, cuddling both cats tightly against his chest. 

“Also I got an owl and we only really need one,” Dudley added, a smirk twitching at his lips.

The boys were interrupted by the train's bell, its ringing echoing across Hari's skull after the sound had faded, and the steam engine lurched forwards. 

* * *

Between Blaise and Dudley trading quips and Hari and Draco cooing over their kittens, the compartment was filled chatter and emulated warmth. The latter had gotten into an extensive discussion of all things feline once Draco had mentioned his Persian Duchess, Theo mused from behind his book. He was content in this compartment, however noisy it be, but the peace was shattered as the door was roughly shoved open, causing the worn wheels to squeal along the track.

Theo winced, his shoulders curling up instinctively, trying to shield his delicate ears from the grating noise. In the doorway, a lanky boy covered in freckles glared at them all. His visage was made all the more alarming by the shock of bright red hair and the mighty scowl that seemed to tear his face apart.

“Oh! Look, a Weasley,” sneered Draco, his fine, upturned nose wrinkling in disgust as he shifted away from the boy in the doorway and eyeing the dirt on his nose as if it might leap off and attack. 

“Shut it, Malfoy,” the boy said, his voice a note above cruel, before he demanded, “have any of you slimy snakes seen Harry Potter?" 

“No, and even if we had, why would we tell you?” Dudley asked slowly, as if speaking to the embodiment of impertinence, after sharing an amused yet slightly annoyed look with his brother.

“Cause’ I’m gonna be his best friend, that's why,” he said, grinning smugly and putting his hands on his hips, leaning forward as if to say 'look what I have that you don't.'

“And does he know that?” Asked Hari gently as he raised a thin eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, brushing some of his curls out of his half lidded eyes. He looked more like a cat got the cream than annoyed. 

“Doesn't matter if he does or not ‘cause Dumbledore says we're gonna be best friends and what he says goes,” Weasley said, snorting slightly and shrugging, his lips turned in a twisted smile.

“Poor boy,” Theo murmured as he flipped the crisp pages of the history text. Though his tone was quiet, his comment was timed to fit perfectly into the silence and after a brief pause the compartment was ripe with laughter from the other boys. Weasley's cheeks bloomed the same color as the train as he balled up his fists and took a threatening steep into the compartment, all gritted teeth and flashing eyes. Animalistic, thought Hari, uncontrollable.

“Now, then I think you best be going if you're to find him,” Blaise said, standing up to crowd him back out of the compartment, the picture of fluidity and threatening politeness, utilizing the scant inch and a half he had on the other boy to appear all the more dangerous. He slammed the compartment door in Weasley's face after he said with painfully faux excitement, “after all, it sounds like you have something to find!” 

“That was unpleasant,” Hari mused, chucking to himself quietly as Weasley pounded on the door twice before, seemingly, moving on.

“Unpleasant! The entire encounter was down right repulsive,” Draco said indignantly, beginning to examine his neatly filed nails.

“Now, now we mustn't be cruel to the slow witted,” Blaise said, his voice low with mirth, his dark eyes shining.

“I most certainly can,” Hari replied primly, a twinkle in his harlequin eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “But in this case, it may be a bit more cruel than usual.”

“Hari, what would mother say?” Dudley said, voice high, pointing a stern finger at him.

“Well, you've gotta be a special type of slow to not recognize someone you're searching for when talking to them face to face,” Hari said, the slight hint of a grin lighting up his face betraying his impassive tone. 

“Wh-what?!” Draco shrieked, voice cracking while Blaise’s eyebrows attempted to escape his forehead. Theo quietly lowered his book to study the raven haired boy.

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place?" Draco demanded, leaning back into his seat with a pinched face.

“You didn’t ask,” Hari giggled before his eyes darkened as he tensed, shifting further into the corner, drawing his kittens further into his lap, “besides my  _ Father  _ was despicable. I will never claim him,” the boy finished, venom dripping from his tongue, the stench of overripe strawberries and rotting earth filling the compartment.

Dudley glared at the three boys, daring them to ask further questions. As if history had settled over them, an ever present blanket made of their parent's pasts, Draco, Theo and Blaise glanced at each other, its weight more present than it had ever been. Finally, Blaise broke the silence after rolling back his shoulders and seeming to bolster his confidence. 

“Well, that’s understandable then,” he said, trying desperately to sound nonchalant, despite the paleness visible beneath his olive complexion, “after all Mother and I never discuss any of my fathers. I’m not even sure which one caused my birth." 

Hari drew forward, letting the kittens off his lap to tumble on the worn seat. Letting loose the honeydew grin of his, the compartment relaxed, and Theo sank back into the book, letting the various voices wash over him.

* * *

Hermione stumbled as a tall, ginger boy shoved past her and Neville, coming from a compartment filled with first years. She glared after him as he marched on, his mutterings about slimy snakes and chosen ones loud enough to echo down the empty hall. 

_ Some people have no common courtesy, _ she pursed her lips and huffed before moving on. Tugging along the timid boy behind her, Hermione said importantly, “Come on Neville, we have to find your toad before we reach Hogwarts.” 

“It-It’s really quite a-alright if we don’t find him,” he muttered; she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. 

She sent him a reproachful look over her shoulder before marching on. As they approved the next door, she caught sight of the blonde boy within. It held a slight wave, framing his lightly freckled cheeks and azure eyes. Wondering what had caught her attention so fully, she faltered, studying him, trying to decide why he felt so familiar. She didn’t notice as Neville pulled free of her hold, darting forward with a cry as he spotted his toad.

As Hermione took a step forward, intent on an introduction, the train whistle blew, making her flinch. When she looked out of the rusted window, the sky was painted various shades of orange and red. With a sigh, she turned to Neville.

“We best get back to the compartment, we’ll have to change to our robes soon,” she told him primly, trying to look down her short nose. When Professor McGonagall had done it, it had seemed so impressive, and despite Neville’s squeak she didn’t think she’d quite pulled it off. 

Maybe once she got to Hogwarts she could learn how, but for now she thought she could squeeze in one more read of Hogwarts a History before they arrived. 

With one last look at the boy that seemed so familiar, she followed Neville back to their shared compartment, shaking off the lingering instinct to go over and talk to him. Besides, why would he want to talk to her? People had a point when they called her ‘overbearing’ and ‘arrogant,’ yet Hermione hoped in this world she could shuck those labels and be something more pleasant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollone: Where's the damn commas?  
> Lotus: Hmm  
> Lotus: I ate them.


	2. In Which A Hat Does Some Sorting And Hari Receives A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hari and Dudley finally enter the castle they prepare themselves for the journey ahead. 
> 
> thought the path may be difficult their are allies of all kind waiting to be had within Hogwarts anccent walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo and welcome back. Chapter two two weeks later as promised. As y'all may have noticed Apollone has joined in as a co-author because imma be honest they write quite a few scenes out to let me focuse on my collage classes and They are God sent. Or Apollo sent if you ask them. anyway here's the chapter hope y'all enjoy!!

Hari hopped off the train, with a giggle before twirling a couple times before stopping, watching boys who followed behind him. Dudley shook his head while Draco had a smile that he was desperately trying to keep off his face, Blaise just rolled his eyes and pushed the two boys forward. He laughed, a rich, smooth sound, when Draco glared with all of the intimidation factor of an offended cat. 

Before he could say anything, Hari grabbed his arm.

“Come on, Dray, I wanna see the castle,” he said as he excitedly towed the other boy along. He skipped along towards the large man holding a lantern.

“First years over here,” he called with a booming voice and a large smile. Hari gazed up at the tall man and the wild tumble of hair. The man's dark eyes twinkled kindly and Hari smirked. He was the kind of man that his uncle would ruin in a moment. Far to trusting and naïve. As they gathered around him Hari snagged Draco's hand and admired how their pale skin was set off by his rosy pink nail polish.

He tugged at his curls and adjusted the black silk robes as they walked along the steep stone pathway to the edge of the lake. As Draco eyed the pier and its withered ancient boardes dubiously Hari merrily skipped ahead tugging him along and grabbing Dudley's elbow as well. 

They approached one of the small wooden boats along the edge, stepping in first Dudley bowed and lifted his hand to help Hari into the boat with a players flourish. Hari gracefully leapt into the boat letting Dudley support him. Despite his and Dudley settling, the water below didn’t ripple at all.

“Well come on,” Hari called out to them as Draco and Blaise gapped at the brothers. 

“H..h..how?” Draco questioned.

“Even mother isn’t that graceful,” murmured Blaise, before he seemed to get a grip and elbowed Draco with a grin, “your gapping.”

“No one should be that weightless,” He retorted offendedly even as he stepped into the boat as well. 

Blaise laughed before joining the other three. They all settled as the boat pushed away from the dock and began to bring them around the steep cliffside. 

Hari lent over the side of the boat and let his finger trail through the water disrupting the reflection of the full moon with the gentlest of ripples. As he drew his hand back someone reached up. The skin green with thin tissue paper webbing between claw tipped fingers. The Mer breached the surface tangled black hair draping down and mouth opened in a large grin, bearing an enormous collection of fangs. As the Mer chartered at Hari, Draco leaned back and Theo went to drag the smaller boy into the safety of the boat. 

Before he could Dudley reached over and pulled him back to his seat shaking his head.

“Watch,” he told them with a smirk. 

Hari tilted his head curls bouncing as if he could understand the shrikes and clicks she called to him.

“Thank you for your kind welcome, I’ll have to come talk to your pod soon,” Hari smiled sweetly. 

The Mer's voice ratcheted up an octave and she seemed excited, her tail swishing more rapidly in the water. She clutched the side of the boat and raised herself up. She reached out to the young fae and tucked a water lily into his curls before pushing off and diving back into the inky depths leaving the small boat to rock and continue its journey.

Before either boy could collect their wits the castle came into view. Hari and Draco both whipped their heads gazing up at the towering structure pupils momentarily slitting before widening out again. 

“It’s so bright,” Hair murmured awestruck, gazing at the layers of magic twisting and weaving together around the ancient structure. Bright and dark, accent and new. Every type of magic from every type of spices imaginable twinning together in an unrepeatable design. No dance. Something this ancient and magical would have long since gained sentience. 

They all gazed at the castle perched along the ragged bluffs in awe. If not for Blaise and Draco's pureblood dignity they may not have even noticed the boat reaching the docks below. They roused the two Fae from their staring and they began to climb along the well maintained smooth path carved into the sides of the cliffs following the Half Giant up towards the school.

* * *

Hari sighed in delight as they stepped into the entryway. He smiled as he looked at the accent stones and vaulted ceilings, the walls covered in beautiful tapestries being illuminated by the wall sconces and large chandeliers above them. 

A stern woman approached them and stared down her long straight nose at them. Hari smiled as he and Dudley linked arms and made their way up to her. 

She raised her eyebrows as both boys beamed up at her.

“Hi,” Hari bounced slightly on his toes while staring up at her, “Someone wrote my name wrong on my letter.”

He felt confident with Hogwarts power draping around him like a warm quilt. Bolstering his magic and bursting with life and flavor. 

“What does that mean?” she inquired impiously peering at them from above her practical square spectacles. 

“My name is Hari Evans not Harry Potter,” he giggled, his eyes sparking with internal power barely restrained.

“You're going by your mother's name?” she asked, surprised, her face softening. 

“Yes, is that ok?” he asked, adding in a wobble to his lips and letting his eyes begin to tear up.

“Of course, I’ll make sure to let the other teachers know,” She hurried to assure him.

“Thank you,” he beamed up at her with a bright smile showing off his dimples and freckles in the glow of the candle light.

She sighed in relief and let her shoulders slump before she regained control and made a note on the scroll she carried with her as the two boys faded back into the crowd of young students before her. With a deep breath she began to instruct them on what to do once they entered the hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was large enough to fit their entire cottage twice over, lit by flying candles that swirled around in a mass of golden light and decorated with silk banners representing each of the Houses, with large windows giving view to the full moon, high over the Black Lake. It had four large tables, each decorated with its House’s colors, the older years talking behind their hands and looking eagerly at the Head Table, creating a busy but merry atmosphere. Hari slipped his hand into his brother’s, glancing up at him with his brightest smile ,giggling when Dudley nudged his shoulder, then bursting into peals of laughter when Draco poked him from behind. 

When the First Years had sufficiently crowded around her, chattering and fidgeting, Professor McGonagall unraveled her parchment scroll and began reading off names. All too soon, she was smirking to herself as she called, “Evans, Dudley!” 

Hari snickered when Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to pop out of his skull, all eyes on Dudley as he strode up to the hat, smiled politely at Professor McGonagall, and took his seat. After a long moment, during which Hari bounced on the balls of his feet and grabbed onto Draco’s arm, watching avidly, the hat yelled, “ _ Hufflepuff! _ ” 

“Yeah, Dudley!” Hari screamed, high fiving his brother as he passed, grinning at the cheering gaggle of yellow-tied students. 

“ _ Evans-Potter, Hari! _ ” Professor McGonagall said, cutting through the noise like Moses through the Dead Sea. As soon as she said his name, the Hall grew silent, all eyes on Hari as he pranced up the aisle, smiled at Professor McGonagall, and sat, the Hat’s brim obstructing all view of the students pointing at him and whispering behind their hands. 

“Mr. Evans,” the Hat whispered in his ear, their voice low and rough with age. “You’ve been told you’re a lot like your mother, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good, because you are, and I’m not going to fail you like I did her. Even when she was your age, sitting on this stool, I had suspected what Dumbledore had planned for her and I didn’t say anything, and it’s perhaps my biggest mistake.” The Hat said, forlorn and wilting atop Hari’s head. “So listen carefully, sweet Fae. Dumbledore is going to do everything he can to separate you from your Mate, from your family, from anything and everyone who would keep you from being more than his puppet. You mustn't eat anything he gives you or listen to what he says, he never does or says anything for just one reason and in regards to you, his reasons are vile.” 

“Okay,” Hari mumbled, eyebrows furrowed and hands clenching the bottom of the stool. “I’ll be careful, I promise. What about my House?” 

“Well, there was never any doubt,” The Hat chuckled, then shouted for the Great Hall.  _ “Slytherin! _ ” 

When the Hat was pulled off his head, Hari zeroed in on his brother’s smirk before he noticed the people (his Housemates, his brain whispered to him) standing on the Slytherin table, pounding on it and hollering, as the table erupted into mighty cheers. Hari beamed and took off, barely noticing the pricking on the back of his neck, as he danced over to the green and silver table. 

“We got Hari!” An upper year shrieked at the dejected Gryffindor Table, making Hari giggle as he sat down next to a lower year, shaking all the hands that were shoved in his face and babbling along with the flurry of names and congratulations he was offered. 

The Slytherin table was in the darkest part of the Great Hall, away from the windows where the sun and moon would shine light, away from the grand fireplace and where the candles spent suspiciously short amounts of time. When Hari looked up, they all seemed to crowd around the Gryffindor table, illuminating them whereas Hari had to squint to see a face two seats down. It was Dumbledore’s magic keeping the candles afloat, Hari remembered, he was responsible for their darkness. 

“Quiet!” Dumbledore yelled, his voice magnified by a spell, making all eyes snap to him as he sat back in his chair. “We have other students who deserve attention as much as Mr. Potter.” 

“It’s Evans, Father was evil,” said Hari under his breath, but those sitting next to him looked at him, then each other, and began nodding to themselves and whispering to each other. 

Hari hardly noticed a bushy haired girl getting sorted Gryffindor, too busy with the hushed conversation with his Housemates. But when Draco got sorted into Slytherin, Hari shrieked along with them, then attached himself to Draco’s arm when he sat down next to him. 

“This is my best friend, Draco Malfoy,” Hari said, bouncing in his seat. “We’re going to get into a lot of trouble together.” 

“Don’t get caught,” an upper year girl warned, smiling. “I’ll teach you my best invisibility spells.” 

“I’ll teach you my family’s best soundless spell!” Another upper year said, leaning towards them. 

“The Princess gets spoiled wherever he goes, I see,” Draco said sarcastically, visibly smothering a laugh, even as he leaned into Hari’s touch. 

“ _ Shut _ ,” Hari said primly, straightening his spine and releasing Draco’s arm, making everyone burst into laughter. 

When Theo and Blaise arrived, sitting across from Hari and Draco and poorly hiding the fact that they were holding hands under the table, all of the surrounding students (including a couple Ravenclaws) had bet a couple galleons on how fast their teachers would be giving Hari special treatment, the pot money now in Blaise’s hat, the bets written down and tucked into his pocket. When Dumbledore stood, his arms raised and robes glittering in the candle light, everyone fell silent, watching him with everything from excitement to apprehension. Hari grabbed Draco’s hand, twining their fingers together, and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts for another glorious year!” Dumbledore began, his half moon glasses reflecting light (“ _ He’ll separate you from anything and anyone who would keep you from being more than his puppet,”  _ the Hat had said). Hari didn’t hear a single word he said  _ (“Dumbledore manufactured Lily’s death to get her out of the way, he used a man who everyone was afraid of and blamed her death on him,”  _ his mother had told him and his brother), instead focusing in on the smell of Draco’s hair gel and picking at his nail polish. With warnings ricocheting around his skull like a tennis ball across the court, Hari glanced over to his brother to see him already watching him, and they nodded at each other.  _ Threat detected.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of y'all have been wondering which houses the boy's would go into. whelp here ya are Dudley is a Puff for reasons that should be very obvious *cough biting a teacher cough* and Hari is a Snek. You'll see why later on let's just say he's not as naïve and innocent as he appears. We hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and are excited for the next one!! See you in two weeks! <3
> 
> Editor's Notes:  
> Lotus: We’ve found Dumbledore’s spirit animal  
> Lotus: a corrupt Catholic Pope from the 1700’s


	3. In Which Hari Decends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Slytherin dormentory...if you can gain entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo all! for those who have been waiting for snaps entrance it's time! so have fun!

Hari held onto Draco’s arm, pointing silently at what had to be mold in the corner, all while Snape led the hoard of green tied students down. The dungeons got progressively darker, damper, as time went on, the bricks looking slimy to the touch and the torches lighting the way getting increasingly dimmer. It smelled musty, not even Draco’s heavy cologne and Hari’s hair perfume combined could mask the scent. 

When they reached a portrait of a young man. His auburn curls were pulled into a low pony tail as his olive eyes twinkled and creased at the edges very clearly used to smiling making his young face light up with warmth, Snape whispered to him, “Imperium Potentia.” 

The portrait swung open, revealing a short hallway, remarkably clean in comparison to the dungeons outside, with five ‘doors’. Snape ordered the first years in front, the older years parting to let them through, all bearing small smiles, climbing on top of each other to see. Snape said, “Which door goes to our common room? Take your time.” 

The first was a large arch, twice as tall as Hari, outlined in what looked like silver sheets and emerald velvet drapes with the Slytherin crest embroidered on each. The second, an entirely plain, medium toned wood door with a simple silver handle. The third took the form of a tunnel, pitch black and framed by intricately carved dark wood. The fourth was a rickety, half deteriorated wooden door that had fallen off one of its hinges, the room behind entirely dark. The fifth, a rod iron, polished spiral staircase leading directly down, steep and with narrow steps. 

“It has to be the fourth,” Draco began, pointing. “If an intruder did manage to find this entrance, stereotypes about our House would protect us more than any password. No one would think we would hide behind such a door.” 

“Well, it’s certainly not the first,” Blaise said, nodding along and scanning each door with narrowed eyes, biting his cheek. “Draco is right.” 

“Do you think it’s the third?” Daphne Greengrass, a blonde haired girl with freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks, mused aloud. “The second is the choice for those who used Draco’s logic, the first for someone with no mental capacity at all.” 

Hari smiled, rooted in place while his yearmates inspected their options; he knew it was the fifth, but he wanted to see how they came to that conclusion. He asked, “what about the third?” 

“No,” Theo said instantly. “Salazar Slytherin was  _ painfully  _ practical, he wouldn’t want us crawling around.” 

“It’s not the first or third,” Pansy Parkinson said, purring her lips and spinning around to look at each of the doors. “The second is certainly an option, while the fourth is very unlikely. What about the fifth?” 

“It goes directly down, so what’s beneath us?” Draco muttered, staring at his feet. “More dungeons, obviously, but when does it start becoming dungeon proper and not Common Room?” 

“It’s gotta be the fifth,” Blaise said firmly, planting his hands on his hips. “It’s a metaphor. The descent into our common room, how dark the staircase is. A descent into darkness, with all of the stereotypes and prejudices and implications about how Slytherins are  _ Dark  _ and evil. And it’s easily defendable against an attack, I’d bet my entire inheritance there’s a way to retract the staircase and close up the hole in the ground.” 

“Very good, Zabini,” Professor Snape said slowly, smirking at him, glancing slightly at Hari, who had yet to move, before moving to tap his wand three times against the staircase. Hari blinked, and it was gone, leaving nothing but the poorly lit stone wall. “The Headmaster couldn’t get in our Common Room if he tried, he hasn’t even seen the true entrance.” 

Hari grinned as Professor Snape undid whatever magic hid the staircase, motioning for them to start heading down to the Common Room. Hari trotted down the staircase, sandwiched in between Draco and Professor Snape, trailing his fingers against the walls, the stone smooth from hundreds of years of students doing the exact same thing, beginning to hum to himself after his legs began to ache from so many stairs.

When they entered the Common Room, Hari couldn’t help but gasp, bounding over to look over the railing. He could see at no less than four stories down, a grand brazier burning away merrily at the bottom, each floor open in the middle so that one could see each level. Attaching to Draco’s arm as he inspected his surroundings, Hari grinned. Seating areas were littered around the room, each with a fireplace or brazier lighting up what would otherwise have been a miserably dark space, with wingback leather furniture with intricately embroidered emerald cushions. A large archway to his left led into a library, stretching as far back as the eye could see. Opposite the room the archway was a long hall lined with beautiful chestnut double doors. Along the back wall, framed by large windows, hung a portrait. The same man who guarded the entrance sat there, in the chair beside him sat a slightly shorter man, his wavy silver hair pulled into a high ponytail with strands escaping to hang around his aristocratic features. The olive green of his tunic brings out his moon like eyes and naturally creamy skin. It was like looking at the sun and moon, eternally spirling around each other and yet bound together. Hari smiled as he noticed their hands intertwined between their thrones with matching bands glinting from their fingers.

The group of first years stood agape around the railing in the middle of the room, older years streaming out of the staircase and out from behind various portraits hanging around the massive room. Before them stood what looked like an entourage of 12 students split equally between genders, and a nonbinary student striding forward with a lean, graceful girl at his side. They paused and surveyed the first years arranged before them.

“I’m Coran Burk, I’ll be your King for this year or until I’m challenged. This is Ada Rowell, she’s your Queen for the year or until challenged.” They spoke clearly, loud enough to be heard over the crackling fires. Chin raised slightly, they scanned each of their faces before their eyes caught on Hari. “Any of you may challenge, but should you lose there’s a mandatory month waiting period before you can do so again.” 

“As Slytherins, we present a united front,” Ada began, her voice deceivingly soft, despite not leaving room for argument. “Outside these walls, we have no problems with each other. If you have a problem with a yearmate, you bring this to your prince and princess. If you have trouble with an upper year, you bring it to  _ their  _ prince or princess. With anyone else,” she smirked, “well you bring that to me or Coran.”

“You will meet the other royals in time, but for tonight you need only know us and your prince and princess, by name, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.” 

“Thank you King Coran and Queen Ada,” Professor Snape said coolly, drifting to the front of the room. He glared at all of them, but lingered on Hari. Once satisfied, he continued, “for those of you who may be unaware…these rules are non-negotiable and violators will be punished. You’re Slytherins and you will be expected to act as such, including maintaining the grades and social expectations. There will be no exceptions, regardless of any perceived fame. Do you understand, Potter?” 

Hari felt both Draco and Blaise stiffen on either side of him, even Theo seemed to have taken offense. He merely smiled at the sneering man. “Of course, professor.”

“Dismissed, the lot of you.” he growled, stalking off with a flair of his robes. 

“Well, then,” Coran said, as confused as the rest of them. 

Ada stepped forward, “Princess Ash Parkinson will show you to the First Year Wing. You will each receive private rooms, each of which are spelled to alert Coran and I of any less than desirable behavior, even if we won’t interfere unless given reason to. And as Professor Snape said, you’re expected to maintain good grades, and trust me,  _ ask for help if you need it.  _ With that, you’re all set for the night.” 

As if signaled, the other (presumable) princes and princesses broke off in groups of two or three until only a single girl, definitely related to Pansy, was left. Ada watched them trot off after her as she went to greet a dark skinned girl waiting by a grand staircase, all hanging off each other and murmuring amongst themselves as they followed mindlessly. 

“Come along now,” Ash said softly. She led them down one flight of stairs then to an archway with a one emblazoned above it. 

“This Hall will lead to your rooms, because of the specialized alert spells there is only one hallway.” At the first door, she gestured to the empty, silver name plate next to the door. “We’ve activated the claiming charms, so choose a door and touch it.” Ash explained, Pansy doing so, only for ‘Pansy Parkinson’ to appear on the nameplate in emerald calligraphy. 

“What are we waiting for?” Theo asked after a moment, making them all giggle and spread out down the hallway, inspecting the identical doors for a perceived virtue. Hari giggled before tugging Draco a few doors down. 

“We have to have rooms next to each other,” he exclaimed, bouncing up and down. 

“Whatever the princess demands,” Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise snickered from across the hall, he and Theo standing with each other, arms looped together. 

Hari stuck his tongue out before he put both hands on the door, when he touched it he felt it’s warmth, a curious strand of magic began to tease his own.  Hari Evans appeared on the plaque, he shivered as the magic settled and locked in place. He smiled as he pushed open the door, revealing a small parlor decorated in pastel pinks and accented with pale yellow and white. He stepped inside, admiring the complexity of the spells the rooms must rely on, wandering through and opening the random doors to find a personal study, library and, finally, his bedroom. Someone had already set up his plants and hung his photos, his smile grew as he backed up before taking off and throwing himself onto the plush bed, screaming slightly as he made impact. 

“Thank you,” he called to the empty room, hoping the brownie who had been assigned to him could hear. 

He marveled at the quiet as he began to get ready for bed, the day finally catching up with him. It was so silent without Dudley besides him, he would have to find a way to fill the empty space. With a yawn he climbed below the heavy down comforter and gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The door slammed behind him, its echo rattling through Severus’ bones. He let his forehead drop against the hard surface, letting the cold ground him. It had been unexpected, that’s all. Her eyes, no, his eyes; similar,  _ identical. _ They sent him back to the moment he realized he would never see her shade of green (of life, of growth, of  _ love)  _ again. 

_ The memory was blurred in his mind, a voice whispered to him “it's shock, that’s all.” He had sat in the hard seat for what felt like hours, no, not hours, minutes, and it wasn't that uncomfortable but he couldn’t move, he didn't have a choice: he was tra- where was Lily? if she wasn’t here, he should be with her, it wasn't safe. Why was he in the headmasters office? He had been on his way to her, to protect her, to protect them. Dumbledore thought-made him wait. Why? Why did he agree? Severus shot up in shock when Dumbledore burst in. Was..was he smirking? Wait. No. He was ashen grief, pain clouded his wise face.  _

_ “She’s gone,” he rasped with delight. “I’m so sorry Servers only Harry survived.” _

_ His piercing blue eyes met his gleaming with power as he stared long and hard at Severus.  _

_ She would never laugh with that little snort; he would never smell her yarrow, sage, and lemons again. They would never share another inside joke, nor exchange smiles when it was expressly forbidden. Her magic would never wrap around him, more a blanket from what would hurt him than a weapon so many thought it was, bursting with vitality and potential.  _

_ Severus wondered how Lady Fate could have such an ironic sense of humor. His Lily’s magic was a representation of everything she was denied, mirroring everything she would have been if not for Potter. Her magic, blooming with what should have been endless possibilities, direct in contrast to how she had been chained and banned from fulfilling her dreams. She should have been great, her future should have been as beautiful as she was, instead she had died of someone else’s sins.  _

_ The breath caught in his throat, shards of glass piercing his airways, his heart attempting to burst out of his chest. He was dying, he had to be, his soul trying to rejoin hers. Nothing felt real, the air prickling against his skin too tight, too warm. And what had he said? He was speaking, but all he heard was the silence rushing in his ears. _

_ Her son, even if she was...was gone, he was still alive right. Was  _ He _. no he always saw her as his and his alone, if she was gone  _ he  _ was too. All that was left was her son, no not her son  _ his _ son.  _

_ How  _ DARE _ he survive when she didn’t? It wasn't her son, not truly. If it was. he would have died with her. He must be  _ his  _ child. Nothing of her would be left in him. Why? why? WHY! Why did he survive and not her? The darkness seeped into his mind like fog over a forest, from the tree tops to the moss over dirt.  _

_ He would never forgive him. What would his forgiveness mean to a boy who had stolen everything? The boy was clearly another James, taking and taking and taking. Severus was just another victim to his greed. Nothing of Lily was left. All his fault all his fault all his fault ALL HIS FAULT. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope ya'll enjoyed that roller-coaster! And we hope to see you in two weeks, feel free to comment and let us know your thoguhts!!<3
> 
> Editor's Notes:   
> Dumbledore: *is wrong*  
> Dumbledore: INCONCEIVABLE

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and are excited for an all new journey. As always comments are appreciated but not mandatory. See y'all in two weeks and I'm Glad to be back.
> 
> Editor Notes:  
> Hari as the train leaves to Hogwarts for the first time: ~Into the unknoooowwwwnnnnnn


End file.
